


and all i've got is you

by zauberer_sirin



Series: makeouts are mandatory [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Framework, Future Fic, Morning Kisses, Running Away, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Written for the Cousy Kisses Drabble-a-thon. Prompt: "Good morning"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nausicaa_of_phaeacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/gifts).



He’s exhausted. More than exhausted, the kind of tired the words “beyond exhausted” were invented for, Daisy thinks. He’s gone through a change most people can’t imagine - she can relate, looking at him it feels like all his cells had rearranged, and she knows exactly what the feels that. He’s slept the whole dark night as Daisy drives them to what she knows are the weaker spots of the framework, places where they can plan and prepare. Weaker spots like - well, she actually gave Coulson _Truman’s Show_ as an example. She wondered if they had it in this world, but it was okay, Coulson remembered everything, he remembered _Truman’s Show_ too. He remembered everything: including how his wife and children, his whole life, was fake, lies forced into his brain. That’s why she feels bad about waking him up. Sleeping he doesn’t have to remember. But she needs to stop for gas and it’s not safe to go alone, in case the programming of this world catches up with what they are trying to do. She still has her SHIELD (well, Hydra, she guesses) training in this world, but she doesn’t have her powers. She needs backup. She needs Coulson.

Daisy parks the car and looks over at him. He looks like nothing can wake him if she doesn’t. She turns in her seat and leans over, pressing her lips to Coulson’s cheek. It’s nice, the feel of it, rough, warm and unshaven. She doesn’t know why she does it, but she knows she does it for herself. In this world she hasn’t touched anything real, other than a copy of grant Ward, and she’d rather forget about that. Maybe she has missed Coulson. Maybe it’s something else. She needs this.

It startles him, and Daisy feels a bit guilty. He opens his eye, wide, and stares at Daisy, still standing too close.

“Uh. Good morning.”

He looks at her in confusion.

She gestures towards the gas station.

“I would have gone alone but…”

He blinks, pulling himself into complete wakefulness, and shakes his head.

“No, it would be dangerous,” he tells her.

He sits up, still in his strange teacher’s clothes, but looking like the Coulson he knows, and ready to fight by her side.

 

&

 

He lets her sleep for hours and hours (of course he won’t breathe easily until she is awake and well). She deserves it. Well, she deserves more, possibly a congressional medal, and Coulson wonders how his pull in Washington is doing these days. She should definitely get a medal.

They stay on the air for the time being (still a lot of clean up to do with those robots, there’s not a general kill switch like in the movies), and they move Daisy to her bunk as soon as she falls asleep. Coulson can only imagine the kind of energy and mental fortitude it takes to stay awake on the Framework that long. He was awake only a fraction of the time she was and he is exhausted. They had all agreed they should let her rest for as long as her body felt like resting. He stays by her side, happy to feel his limb heavy and under his own control as he slides into a chair next to the bed.

When the sun starts hitting the window Coulson is not sure if so many hours have passed by or if it’s the flying through multiple timezones that is doing it. He doesn’t care. It’s so beautiful.

Daisy begins to stir awake, her frame looking smaller than usual under the covers. Coulson moves his chair closer, and as she turns, eyes closed, and a expression of unconscious contentment, Coulson cups her face and touches his mouth to hers.

He doesn’t know why he does it. He feels like they spent years together in the framework, trying to get their friends back, trying to get back to their world, even though it was just a few days. He doesn’t know why he is kissing Daisy now, but he doesn’t care.

“Good morning,” he mutters, pulling back just enough so she’ll hear him.

Then Daisy arches her body, searching for his face in the blind, and presses her lips against him again. Coulson tries to give her a questioning expression, but Daisy has her eyes closed. When he feels her slide her tongue into his mouth and wrap one arm around his back to pull him closer he thinks she might be confused, still asleep, and not knowing what they’re doing. But when she opens her eyes and they pull apart a bit Daisy doesn’t looks confused or asleep or like she doesn’t know what she is doing.

She smiles. “Good morning.”


End file.
